Sparda's Game
by Ronimow
Summary: Vergil lost everything because of his plan. But someone will gave him hope (Vergil's Downfall and SAO Remake)
1. The Test

Vergil weakly walk towards his father's grave as he use his sword to assist him. By the time he stand in front of it, he instantly fell on his knees and stare at his family picture while breathing heavily.

"What happened to us, Father?"

HE asked before he accidentally spit a few blood on the picture.

"Dante betrayed me…" he explain before he slightly open his coat to see a hole where his heart is

"There is nothing left from me…" He said before he lay on his father's grave and closed his eyes

_Vergil_

Vergil gasped, quickly open his eyes and was shocked that he was not in his father's grave, instead his in a beautiful sunset with grass all over him

"Wher-…where am I?" he asked as I quickly sat up

"Hello, Vergil" a double sounded voice just like him came from his surroundings. Vergil look around and saw a hollow figure who looked like him with a helping hand. But Vergil didn't take his hand and stand up on his own.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" He asked. Vergil expect he will answer but instead he gently put his hand where Vergil's heart is. Vergil slightly feel a pain and push the hollow figure so that his hand was not touching him. But then, Vergil was shocked when he saw his heart flouting on the hollow's hand

"Vergil, because of what you've done, everyone you've care about, everyone you've love has turned their back on you"

It was true, Vergil still can't accept but still it was true. If it wasn't for that stupid plan, Dante, Kat and him would still be a team

"And you cannot change the past.." the hollow continued "But what will you do if you had another chance"

The question hit Vergil, but can they gave him another chance? After all he did?

"You probably asked where are you and why are you here, right?" the hollow asked "How about we talk about it while we walk?"

* * *

"I'm in a game called 'Sword Art Online' and all who join are trap in here? Why?" Vergil asked

"It's hard to explain but I need to show you something…" the hollow trailed off "See that boar over there?" he pointed the boar and Vergil looked at it

"Kill it"

"What? Why?" Vergil surprisingly asked

"Just do it"

"I'm sorry, I may be a skilled fighter but I don't want to kill a-" Vergil was cut off when a boar suddenly hit him hard

"Fine, you asked for it" Vergil groaned before he charge towards the boar and use his 'Rapid Slash' attack.

Vergil stared at the dead boar until it became into tiny shards, making Vergil shock. But that was not the only thing that make him surprise, a message suddenly come up in front of Vergil.

_Congratulation_

_Exp: 99_

_Col: 25_

"See that? That message will appear every time you kill a creature. The 'Col' means money on this game, so you can by something but I don't think you don't want any" the hollow instructed

"What's this 'Exp' thing?" Vergil asked

"Exp stands for experience. it makes your level higher and make you stronger" He explain before a jar full of red liquid appear on his hand

"Here.." the hollow throw the jar and Vergil quickly grab it with one hand "Drink it.."

Vergil didn't know why he should drink it but he kinda feel thirsty. Vergil drank the red liquid and pain from the attack of the boar slowly fades away.

"See that green thing beside your name on it? That's your life. When you get hit, it will slowly go down but the thing that you just drink makes it refill again. But be careful, when your life goes zero, you will fail the test" the hollow explain

"A test?" Vergil asked with confusion

"Yes, a test to prove that you change from before" the hollow said

"That's all for now, I need to go"

"But I don't know where to go first" Vergil reasoned

"Use your right index finger and slide it on the air"

Vergil did what the hollow version of him said and tiny circles came out where he slide his index finger

"There's an option said 'Map' there. Tap it and go to the 'Town of Beginning'. Then you will know what to do" the hollow instructed before he started disappear

"Good luck" The was his last word before he completely gone


	2. Beater

**Sorry for the slow update guys, i was so lazy to do it (also sorry for that) but enough chit-chat, let's read**

* * *

One month has passed since Vergil got here and he hasn't find any sigh from the hollow butl he knew some things in this world,about the incident, about being a solo-player, about the ex-beta testers, about the different colors of cursors and many other things. One day, Vergil eavesdrop one of the player about a meeting how to kill the first boss in this level.

'A meeting huh? Maybe I can ask some help about this world' Vergil thought as he continue his eavesdrop

* * *

"Okay, let's get started people!" a man with a sky-blue hair shouted on the stage as Vergil sat down and put his katan at his side

"Thank you for responding to my summons today. My name is Diable" Diable introduced himself

"My job is… in my own mind, I like to think I'm a 'knight'" Diable finished his sentence before all the players laugh

"So is this meeting a joke too?" one of the players asked

"You should take this seriously!" another player yelled

"Today, our party discovered" Diable suddenly get serious "The boss room at the top of the tower"

"Seriously?" a player asked

"We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings. That it is possible to beat this game" He explained

"And that's the duty of every one of us here now! Isn't that right, everybody?"

All the players look at each other before the clap and cheer while Vergil smile because of his impressive speech

"Okay! Then without further delay, I'd like to get this boss-raid meeting started." Diable explained "First, I want you to team up into 6 parties"

'Wait what?!' Vergil thought as the players are joining up. But luckily, Vergil found two players. It looks like they're joining up. But Vergil has is still not good joining up with humans

'Okay, just make it simple. Just like what you did to Kat' Vergil thought as he awkwardly walks toward the two players

"Umm, hey" Vergil awkwardly said before the two players turn their heads to him, a boy that has a black hair and a sword at his black and a hooded girl

"I think I've been left out so, can I join you?" Vergil asked before the boy nodded. The boy opens his menu and send Vergil a party invitation

"Do you accept party invitation?" a message pop out in front of Vergil before he tap the accept button and their names appear

'Kirito? Asuna? Nice names' Vergil thought

"Okay, are you about done forming your parties?" Diable asked

"Then-"

"Hold up a second!" A player inturapted

Vergil look at his back and saw a man jumping down to the stage

"My name's Kibaou. There's something I wanna say before we take on the boss" Kibaou said

"Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 who have died so far"

'What? Why?' Vergil thought

"Kibaou, these people you're referring to…" Diabel trailed off "Do you mean the ex-beta testers, perhaps?"

"Of course I do!" Kibaou answered instantly

'Why ex-beta testers? If I can recall the information, those were the player before this game fully launched'

"On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves so they were the only ones getting stronger. And since then, they've just ignored the rest of us" Kibaou explained. Vergil can easily understand what he's saying

"There's got to be some of them here! Guys who were beta testers!" Kibaou shouted "We should maake them get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoared. As party member, we can't trust them with our lives, an they can't trust us!"

Vergil looked around to see any beta testers to stand and do what Kibaou said. Vergil suddenly realize Kirito closed his eyes and gridened

'Is he..is he a beta testers too?'

"Can I say something?" one of the player asked, getting all the player's attention

The player who asked, walks to the stage and stand in front of Kibaou

"My name is Agil" He introdused himself

"Kibaou, let me get this 're saying the because the ex-beta testers didn't take are of them, amny beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Is that right?" Agil asked

"Y-yeah" Kibaoul asnwered before Agil get a notebook inside of his armor

"You received this guidebook too, didn't you?" Agil asked again "It was provided for free at the item store, after all"

"Sure, I got it…" Kibaoul answered "So what if I do?"

"It was the ex-beta testers who were distributing these."

All the players gasped

"Serouslr?" a player asked

'Hmm, I guess those guys aren't bad at all' Vergil thought

"Listen up." Agil turn around to the players "Everyone had equal access to this information. And yet, many players still died" Agil explained

"What to learn from those failures, and how to try to defeat the boss. That's what I thought we'd be discussing here." Agil said before he truned and see Kibaou's face. Kibaoul then walk off to take his seat. Agil did same

"All right. Okay, can we resume the meeting now?" Diable asked before some players nod

"As for imformation on the boss…." Diable began

"Actually, the lates edition of that guidbook was just issued. Avvording to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold lord. Also, he hsan an entourage known as the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. The boss is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one is in the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes too. " Diable finished

'So it can change weapons. Better take note about that' Vergil thought

"This conclues the briefing. Lastly, regarding itam distributing, money will be automatically divided equally. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it." Diable explained

"Any objections?"

None of the players speak up

"Okay, we leave tomorrow, at 10 in the morning." Diable said "All right…dismissed!"

'Well, that's it for today then' Vergil thought before and walk away

* * *

"Let's go over it again" Kirito said as they walk through the forest field

"As the leftover team, our target is the Ruin Kobold sentinels, the boss's entourage"

"I know" Asuna answered while Vergil keep his silent treatment

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their poleaxes up. The second I do, you two switch and jump in. Or it will be one-by-one"

"Switch?" Asuna and Vergil asked the same time

"Wait a minute, don't tell me.."Kirito trailed off "Is this is the first time you've ever been in a party?"

"Yes" Asuna and Vergil answered directly without facing him, making Kirito stop his walk

'This is gonna be harder than I thought' Kirito thought

* * *

"Listen up, evryone" Diable said as they stanby on the boss's gate room

"I have only one thing to say…" Diable trailed off "Let's win!"

And after that, Diable gently open the gate. The room was very dark but some people can easily see the boss, sitting on the chair far in front of them. Diable and the others slowly walk forward before the room suddenly turn into a colorfull room and the boss landed in front of them. It summoned three of it's entourage before it charged at them.

"Commence attack!" Diable commanded before ther charges to the boss

* * *

The battle was going great. The three sentinales has been defeated and the life of the is in the red color and it throw its own weapon

"Looks like that information was right…" Kibaou said

"Stand back" Diable suddenly charge to the boss on his own "I'll go"

'What the hell is he doing? I thought our plan was to surrond it with the entire group?' Vergil thought as he saw Diable charging his weapon while the boss grab another weapon at his back

"It's no good!" Vergil heard Kirito yelled "Jump back as fast as you can!"

But there was no luck, the boss suddenly jumps one of the pillars and another before he attack Diable from above, making him throw off the ground

"Diable!" Vergil shouted before he notice that the boss was going to attack Diable again

'Oh no you don't!'

Vergil quickly uses his 'Darkslayer' skill to teleport on Diable, get him before the boos strikes and teleport again just as far away from the boss before he gently put Diable on the ground.

"Diable!" Vergil looked up and saw Kirito running this way before he kneel at his side. Diable health was running low very fast

"Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito asked as he get a health potion and gave it to Diable. But Diable stop him

"You were.." Diable said weakly "A beta tester, weren't you? You know"

And that makes Vergil shock. Diable knew it all along, and he didn't say a thing. Why?

"You were after the rare item from the last attack bonus. You were a beta tester too?"

'What?!' Vergil thought as Diable just smile

"And you.." Diable was now talking to Vergil "You weren't just a player, are you"

Vergil didn't how and where he notice it.

"Please.." Diable began "Defeat…Defeat the boss. For everyone.."

That was Diable last words before he disappear.

'It's happening again..' Vergil thought again 'It's just like Kat. I lose another one, because I'm weak and stupid.' Vergil finished his thought before he stand up

"Hey Kirito…" Vergil called out, getting his attention "Let's finish this. As the leftover group"

Kirito didn't waste his time as he nodded and stand up

"I'll go too." Asuna said and stand beside of Kirito

"Thanks" That was all he said before the three took a glance at the boss then charge

"Use the same sequence as we did for the sentinels." Kirito commanded

"Got it" Asuna and Vergil said at the same time

Not so far away, Kirito can see the boss starting to charge his weapon and attack, Kirito did the same and block the attack, making the boss stun a little and Asuna quickly switch in. But worse has yet to come, Vergil and Kirito instantly notice that the boss quickly recover and attack Asuna. But she quickly dodge the attack but her cloak got hit and disappear, reaviling her face then attack.

* * *

Switch

Switch

Switch

Switch

The three did their sequence again and again but still the boss keeps up. And Kirito didn't know what's coming, by the time he block the attack, the boss quickly charges his weapon

'Crap!' Kiriton thought before the boss hit him, making him throw off the ground, sending to Asuna and lie on the ground.

Asuna was the first one to get up before she notice the boss was going to attack them but someone make it stop. A small, blue sword suddenly hit him. And not just one, but two more blue swords hit it on its stomach

Asuna and Kirito look at their back and saw more blue swords floating on Vergil

"Go!" Vergil commanded and all players charge

"We'll hold it off 'til you recover!" Agil said before he charges towards the boss

* * *

The battle was over, and Kirito has the last attack and got the bonus item.

"Nice work" Vergil remarked as Agil and Asuna walk towards them

"Indeed, that was a splendid swordmanship" Agil commented. It was true though. While Vergil watched Kirito, it reminds him of Dante.

"Why!"

Kibaou suddenly yelled, getting all the players attention

"Why? Why did you let Diable die?" Kibaou asked, making some players confused

"Let him die?" Kirito said with confusion

"Of course! You knew what technique the boss would use!" Kibaou yelled with anger.

'It all makes sense now. Kirito was a ex-beta tester and knew the boss old moves' Vergil thought

"If you'd given us that information up front, he wouldn't have died!" Kibaou reasoned before the players created a murmur

"He must be an ex-beta tester!" a player shouted "That's how he knew all about the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he kept it from us! There's gotta be other here too, right! Those beta testers! Come out!"

Vergil and the others looked around to see any sign of beta testers, but there is nothing and Vergil got another problem

'_For everyone…'_

Vergil recalled what Diable said before he died.

'Shit. Why the hell is this happening? We were allies and know, it's like someone just betrayed us. I have to stop this, for everyone'

Vergil was going to stop Kibaou and try to calm him down but Kirito suddenly laugh maniacally

"An ex-beta tester, did you say? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." Kirito remarked as before he stand up

'What the hell are you doing Kirito?' Vergil thought as Kirito walks towards Kibaou

"Most of the 1,000 people who won SAO beta test slots were beginners, who didn't even know how to level up." Kirito explained "Even you guys are better than them."

Vergil was shocked about this. This doesn't remind his brother, he was more different to him

"But I'm not like those guys." Kirito continued "During the beta test, I made it to higher levels than anyone else was able to reach. The Reason I knew about the boss's sword skills, was because I fought tons of monsters with those skills on the floors far above us."

"I know lots of other things too. Way more than any information broker." Kirito said as he gave Kibaou a devilish grin

"W-what? That's way worse than a beta tester! That's cheating! You're a cheater. That's what you are!"

"Yeah, a cheater!" one of the player yelled

"A beta tester and a cheater, a beater!" another player shouted

"A beater…That's a good name." Kirirto began as he open his inventory "That's right, I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers."

A black coat suddenly appear around Kirito before he leaves, leaving Vergil and the others

'Kirito, I don't why you did this but, I understand'

* * *

**That's it for today guys and i'm sorry again for skipping a lot and thank you for reading ^_^**

**(Note: Expect that the chapter 3 will be very very very long to update and feels)**


	3. Loner

"Ok now boys, time to go to bed" The beautiful angle, Eva, said to the little boys as they get on their beds. Eva slowly puts on their blankets and kiss their forehead, 1 for Dante, and 1 for Vergil.

"Hey mom" The little Vergil called his mother

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you sing our favorite song that you make, it easily gets me go to sleep"

"Everything for you"

Vergil slowly closed his eyes and waited, but he waited, waited and waited and there was nothing

"Mom?" Vergil slowly open his and saw her mother was drooling blood and there was a whole right in her heart like someone stole it with a hand. Vergil looked in horrid and Eva instantly gets near on his face, so their faces was close to each other

"You cannot protect this world"

* * *

"Gah!" Vergil gasped as he woke up. He was laying on the peaceful grass and greeted by a beautiful night sky and a shining moon.

"Hey! Vergil-san. You finally wake up" A blonde guy with a yellow armor armed this spear said, who is 21 years old and part of the guild called Silver Fang.

"You were waiting for me, are you Strife?" Vergil asked

"Well we just finished second ago and- wait, are you crying?" The guy named Strife asked as he pointed at Vergil's face

Vergil didn't notice there was a tear on his cheek. Vergil instantly wipe it "No I'm not! Devils never cry" Vergil reasoned

"Ever since everyone said you fight like a devil. You're starting to act like it"

'Well I am a half DEMON after all' Vergil thought

"Onii-chan, can we go home already. It's getting darker and you know how I hate dark places" A 13 years old girl with a long violet hair with a beginners armor with the same color with her hair and armed with a small dagger, Litha, also known as Strife's little sister and also part of the guild.

"Well, know that we are done here, let's all go back and call for the night" Vergil said as he stands up

"Yay!" Litha cheered happily as she hugged Vergil's right arm, not to mention Strife looked at Vergil strangely as Vergil smiled awkwardly

* * *

Vergil and the others were now few meters away from Strife's guild house, not to mention that Litha is still on Vergil's right arm

"Hey Vergil-san, do you know?" Strife whispered at Vergil

"Know what?"

"That Litha really likes you"

"W-what did you say the all the sudden" Vergil whispered as he blushed a little

"Well, I'm just want to find out if you were a pedophile or not"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Vergil-nii" Litha suddenly called Vergil

"Y-yeah?" Vergil said nervously as he looked at her, thinking that she overheard their talk and thinking that Vergil is really a pedophile

"Can you promise something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Will you stay green, until this games ends?" Litha said as she looked up so their eyes met

"Of course I will! Why would I kill a human being?"

"I see" Litha said as she looked down and close her eyes "You're really are a nice person, Vergil-nii"

Vergil just smiled as he looked back at Strife, who is looking strange at Vergil

"What?"

"Pedophile"

"Shut-up"

* * *

"Well, we're here" Strife said as he opened the door "You're coming Vergil? We're about to make some hot chocolate though."

"I would love to" Vergil said

* * *

"We're is the rest of your member?" Vergil asked Strife before he took a sip on the hot chocolate

"There we're out to get some money though. They should be here tomorrow. By the way, Are you sure you don't want to get that coat off? You're not getting hot or something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Vergil said 'I can't show you my wounds though' Vergil thought before he took another sip from the hot chocolate

* * *

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess" Vergil said as he started to walk away

"Hey, Vergil!" Strife called his name

"What is it?" Vergil asked back

"Why won't you join our guild? We'll be happy, especially Litha?"

Did Vergil hear that right? A human welcomed him?

"Well,ahh….I really am a loner type but, I guess I would love to"

"Great! I'll inform our leader that there will be a new member coming by. Be here at 5:00 in the morning"

"Ok, I'll be there" Vergil said before he walk away

"Vergil-nii!" Vergil looked back again and saw Litha was running towards her

"What is it,Litha?" Vergil said as he kneeled down

"Close your eyes for a second"

Vergil didn't waste his time as he closed his eyes. After he closed his eyes, felt something soft pushed on his right cheeks. Vergil opened his eyes and saw Litha was kissing him on the cheeks. After that, Litha just laugh like an innocent girl

"W-what was that for?" Vergil asked as he blushed lightly

"Just a good luck kiss for tomorrow" After that, Litha run back at Strife then wave, Vergil do the same

* * *

Everything was a mess. The table was chopped in half, break glass and plates we're everywhere.

"Strife! Litha!" Vergil shouted but no one answered

"H-help…m-me" a guy, just behind the tables, said breathlessly as he lay on the floor. Vergill quickly run into the guy. His name is Tenchu, his health was now on red zone. Vergil quickly get some health potion and gave it to him. Vergil also notice he was part of the Silver Fang

"Sir, who did this to you?" Vergil asked with worried, worried about what happened to Litha and Strife

"It's….it's…it's The Titan's Hand!" the guy said as tears came out from his eyes

The Titan's Hand, also known as the orange players. Vergil already knew but didn't know the members

"We're is Strife? Litha? the others?" Vergil asked again

"They..they killed every one of us. They said they let us go if we gave them money but they…they didn't!" The guy said as he continued crying

Vergil can't believe it. A human, killed another human. Killing their own race. Vergil just sits in there, thinking what he should do. He was about to join their guild, to be with them, to be with Litha.

"Who..did this?"Vergil slowly asked

"I kinda forget her name. Maybe Rosil, Rosilia or….I don't know eneymore. But I remember her hair was red. A-and she hes earnings on her left ear"

Vergil was expecting that the guy will gave him exact information, but he think that was all enough

Vergil get up and stating to walk away

"W-we're are you going?" The guys asked

"Isn't it obvious? Getting revenge" Vergil said as his eyes are starting to turn red and a single tear came from his eyes. After that, Vergil swear to himself that he walk his own path

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry for the very long update though, I was really lazy. Btw if there's any wrong grammar or spelling,please tell me. I'm having wrong grammars and spellings because I'm so fast at typing/writing things. whenever i type/write, there's always wrong. i don't know why i have this but i'll make things better **


	4. The Hunt Continues

It's been 3 days since Litha and the others got killed. Every day and night, Vergil searched the whole floor to seek those bastards, not to mention that he also heard about other player killed another one, making Vergil's fate to humanity starting to fade away. But he stopped, because of this. Yesterday, Vergil heard a rumor about a boss event called "Nicholas the Renegade" will appear on Christmas Eve in floor wouldn't care about that boss, but there is something that Vergil want from that boss, an revival item. With that, he can revive Litha. The rumors didn't really tell the exact place but Vergil already guesses it, it's in the Forest Maze.

Vergil was just sitting on his bedroom in his room, getting ready to get the revival item.

"I'm all set" Vergil said as he stands up and goes to the door to leave this room. When he's outside, Vergil looked at his surroundings. Christmas lights everywhere, beautiful night and snow everywhere. Vergil didn't expect he was going to celebrate Christmas in a game.

"I didn't expect there are temperatures in this game" Vergil said quietly

'I'm coming for you, Litha'

Vergil was about to walk to the teleport gate, but he accidently bump into a redhead girl with one earrings on her left ear .

"Gomen'nasai" Vergil said without any emotion

"No, It's ok" The redhead said with a smile before she walked away. Vergil could see her name but he just ignored it. After that, Vergil walked to the teleport gate and teleported to floor 35.

* * *

"Damn, this place is huge. Well, not bigger than Mundus HQ though" Vergil said with depress as he took a couple of steps "But that doesn't stop me from getting that revival item" Vergil said before he started to search the boss

* * *

"Dammit! Where the hell is that boss!" Vergil groaned as he goes to another place. This has a glowing, large tree on the center

"There it is!" Vergil said happily as he grinded and took a couple of steps. Vergil was going to sit and wait for the boss but he suddenly senses someone on his back. Vergil instantly unsheathes his Yamato and pointed at the person at his back. The person was wearing black coat with a sword at his back. The face was familiar to Vergil.

"Hey, long time no see, Kirito. You change a lot from before" Vergil greeted as put down his katana

"Yeah, but you didn't change even a single thing. Your sword is still the same as before" Kirito said as walk to Vergil "By the way, why are you here?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Of course, there is only one answer why Vergil was here

"I see" Kirito started to unsheathes his sword

'Shit, I hate we're this is going' Vergil thought before a bell suddenly rang.

Vergil and Kirito looked up and saw something big coming down

"It's here" Vergil mattered before he jumped away as the boss landed with a light shockwave

Vergil landed besides Kirito, who is still looking at the boss. Vergil also looked at the boss. It looks like a ugly version of Santa Claus with a blue pale face, red eyes that looked into different ways and armed with a large axe

"Hey, Vergil" Kirito called "Why not we join together, just like last time"

Vergil just smiled to Kirito "Then, if we defeated this thing, how about a duel for the item. Whoever wins, gets the item. Deal?" Vergil asked as he offers a hand shake

"Deal!" Kirito accept his offer before they got into their fighting stance

"Ikimashou, Kirito!"

"Hai!"

They both run into the boss as they shouted a battle cry

* * *

Right after the boss was defeated, Vergil sat on the ground as he drank a health potion

'Damn, even though it's not a demon, it's still hard to kill it' Vergil thought as he drank the whole potion. He also noticed that Kirito was reading the info about the item.

"So, about that de-" Vergil was cut off when suddenly Kirito throw something at him. It was the revival item

"Take it. I don't need it anymore" Those were the only words that Kirito said before he walked away. As Kirito walked away, Vergil looked at the info of the item. Vergil notice there was a word in the parentheses

'The player can only revive in ten minutes!' Vergil thought with disappointment, disappointed that he cannot bring back the ones he cared. This thing is only just a piece of trash to him "Hey, Kirito"

Kirito looked back and saw something coming at him, fast but luckily, Kirito caught it

"Hey, I told you I don't need i-" Kirito was cut off when he knew Vergil was already gone

'I thought I'm the only one who has this feeling. Maybe I'm just going to give this to Klein' Kirito thought as he continues to walk away

* * *

"What am I going to do now?" Vergil asked himself as just sat on the chair and lay his head on the table. Vergil was going to close his eyes to think what in the world would do but a letter suddenly pop up in from of him. Vergil read it carefully and it says…

"A Gift from Litha?!" Vergil was shocked. He didn't waste his time as he taped the letter then a floating, little diamond appear.

"Let see, if I tap this then…" Vergil tapped the diamond and a little red light appear on the diamond

"Kinichiwa! Vergil-nii!" Vergil heard her voice

'It's her!' Vergil thought happily, happy that he can hear her voice one more time

"If you receive this mail, then I am maybe dead. I thought to myself that maybe you'll blame yourself if I die so I made this. There are many things that I want to say though. The first thing is that I already know your wounds inside that coat of yours. I was shocked when saw it the first time"

'What?! How did you-' Vergil thought was cut off when Litha explained how

"I got this X-ray vision a month ago. How was your wound by the way? Is it getting worse? Is it getting better? Well, I hope it's already ok. The second thing is that I got this earring. I was going to give it to you but, I think it's too girly. The last thing is that I…"

Vergil just waited, waited and waited until…

"That I really love you and glad that I met you…"

This was the words that really hit Vergil and tears came out from his eyes

"I really, really glad that I met you and that…I wanted to meet you in the real world after this game is finished. I wish I can be with you. If you're going to cry, it's ok. I always thought that devil may cry.

'Heh, how rare that a human being said that to me' Vergil said as he still cried

"These are all the things I wanted to say to you. Goodbye, Vergil-nii and…Thank you"

After that, the diamond fell on the ground. Vergil just sit in there, his hands was in 'fist' form. Then suddenly, Vergil remembered the girl who he bumped an hour ago

"Heh, why are you in my he- wait, a minute" Vergil just remembered something

"_She has a red hair. A-and she has an earrings on her left ear"_

Vergil remembered to what Tenchou said before

"_And her name was Rosil, Rosilia or…..I don't know anymore!"_

'Rosil or Rosilia? And her name was.." Vergil said as he deeply tried remembered her. He tried very hard, and then, he finally remembered

'Rosalia'

"Fuck!" Vergil yelled in anger as he punched the table "I never shouldn't stop hunting down those bastards! I swear, by the time I saw that face I'll kill her right in the spot!

Vergil sweared as his starting to get redder and redder.


	5. Dark Slayer

February 21, 2024 Floor 33: Forest

"Any information about Rosalia?" Vergil asked from the girl wearing with a hood. 1 month has pasted and Vergil still has small progress from his hunt. But luckily, someone helped him

"Yeah, here" the girl open his inventory and show Vergil some picture of Rosalia. This really was the girl he met 2 months ago

"Rosalia, Leader of the Titan's Hand with 6-7 members. A spear user"

"Good. Anything you know about her whereabouts?"

"Hmm..now that you mention it, I think they're in floor 35 or 36. And also, I think they're targeting Silica, the Dragon Tamer"

"Silica?"

"Seriously?! You don't know her?! She's popular and has a-"

"I don't think I need that information" Vergil didn't let her finisher her sentence

"Well, If you're really are in a hurry, at least give me my reward. Good luck on your hunting though. I hope you wouldn't any members from the Laughing Coffin"

"And who are this members that you're talking to?"

"Laughing Coffin is a full of red players. Killing another pla-"

"Here's your reward" Vergil suddenly gave her the money and took off

'I don't want to hear any of that anymore. My fate on humanity. It's slowly fading away'

* * *

February 22, 2024 Floor 35:Mishe

'This place looks nice, but I don't have time to relax. I need to find that bastard' Vergil thought before he teleported on the roof

'This way, I can find her easily' He started running and jumping to each roof

* * *

"Oh, if it it's Silica"

"Wait, that voice" Vergil stopped running before he looked down. There she is, just the same in the picture. Besides her were 3 three boys and in front of her a little girl and…

'Wait, is that Kirito?!'

"You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved" Rosalia said as she started walking to Kirito

"Huh? What happened to the lizard? Could something…"

"Pina died. But I'm definitely bringing her back!" The girl name Silica sweared

"Ehh,then you're going to the Hill of Memories. But at your level, will you be able to clear it?"

Silica didn't answer but just looked down with a sad face

'This bitch really starting to piss me off!' Vergil hands was in fist, ready to hit someone

"She will" Kirito break off the silence as he walk in front of her "It isn't that hard"

"You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me" Rosalia said before Kirito and Silica started to walk off

'This girl really needs to take care of her mouth' Vergil thought before he saw Rosalia started to walk away

"Rosalia-san, where are you going?" the man in cape asked

"Oh, I'm just going to meet with someone. Ja' ne" Rosalia then again started to walk off.

'Better follow her thought' Vergil started to follow Rosalia

* * *

After a minute of following, Rosalia finally met someone. It was a guy with a spiky hair, wearing black pants and violet shirt with long sleeves

'If I need to eavesdrop them, I need to get closer'

But as soon as Vergil get's closer and closer, Rosalia and the guy set apart then the guy started running to somewhere

'Shit, I think I need to follow him'

* * *

After another minutes of following, Vergil saw the guy getting inside an inn. Just outside the window, Vergil can see the gut from before. He was crouching in front of the door

'He's going to eavesdrop someone? Bad luck for him though'

Vergil didn't waste his time as he teleported at the guy's back. He slowly crouch, getting near to the guy then put out his Yamato and slowly put the blade on the guy's neck, making jumped a little.

"You're going to eavesdrop someone, are you? You know that's a bad doing right?"

The guy didn't answer but just shook in fear "P-please don't kill me! I-I can give y-you some information! My boss said we we're going to assassinate them in the Floor 47 and and and-"

"Woah woah woah, easy there buddy. Don't worry, I'm not. Because there's something I want you to do something for me" Vergil said before the guy gulped and nodded

"I want you to tell your leader that someone is coming for you. Did you get that?" Vergil asked as the guy nodded again "Now scram"

The guy didn't waste his time as he started running away "Floor 47 huh?"

* * *

February 24, 2024 Floor 47:Horia

Vergil looked in awe. The surroundings were covered with flowers. Vergil walked to the fountain and look at his reflection

'I wish Litha was still here, with me'

"I'm serious boss, we need to prepare from him!"

'I know that voice' Vergil looked at the source and there it was. Rosalia and her members

"What are you worrying about?! Maybe he just talked big. Now come on, we need to ambush them before it's too late" Rosalia and her members started to walk to their destination.

"Ambush? That guy really give me some credits. I think I'm going to thank him for that" Vergil said as he started following

* * *

Vergil hided on a tree before Rosalia and the others stopped

"Ok, we'll ambush them from here. Every one of you hides in this tree. Move!" Rosalian ordered her member before they started to hide on the tree.

After an hour of hiding, Vergil saw Kirito and the girl from before, Silica, crossing the bridge. Vergil was going to do something, but suddenly Kirito and Silica stopped

"Whoever's behind those trees, come out" Kirito shouted before Rosalia came out, but the others didn't

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, swordsman" Rosalia said before she looked at Silica, who holding at something

"It appears you manage to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now hand it over." Rosilia demanded

'What?! I thought their going to assassinate them?!' Vergil thought as he readied his Yamato

"W-what are you talking about?" Silica asked, of course she's not going to give a rare item

"That isn't going to happened, Rosalia-san" Kirito said as he stepped forward"Or should I say leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand."

'What the?! He knew it already?!'

"But she's green!"Silica said with confusion

"It's a simple trick. The green ones find targets, and lead them to where the orange ones are waiting" Kirito explained

"Then, the reason we were in the same party for 2 weeks…" Silica trailed off

"That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures" Rosalia said as she licked her own lips

'Tch, that bastard!' Vergil was now pissed

"You were the prey I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?" Rosalia asked

"No, neither of the above" Kirito answered "I've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san."

'What!?' Vergil thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died." Kirito explained

"Oh, the one with no money…" Rosalia lied as she smiled and played her hair as if the event was amusing

'Liar' Vergil thought angrily. He really wants to kill this Rosalia bitch but he needs to wait. He needs to be calm and collected

"Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you." Kirito continued explained "Can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope" Rosalia instantly explained. Vergil eyes was winded at her answer

'This girl, She's human…right?' Vergil asked at himself. He can't just believe that other humans are acting like this

"What kind of idiot would take that seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourself?" She snapped her fingers, and a half a dozen men emerged from the trees.

'Shit, I need to do something. Think Vergil think!' Vergil think at his next moves

"Kirito-san, there're too many! We should run!" Silica said. But Kirito just smiled as if he didn't care anything

"It's alright. Until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Just stay put and watch" Kirito said before he walked towards Rosalia

"Okay, but- Kirito!" Silica called out. At the same time, Rosalia's men tensed when they mention heard his name

"Kitito? Black clothes…one-handed, no shield. That can't be, the Black Swordsman. Rosalia-san, this is the beater that solos the frontlines. He's in the lead group!"One of the members explained to Rosalia

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Get him and take everything he owns" Rosalia commanded before her members attacked Kirito. Kirito's health was slowly drained

'That's it! I'm gonna-' Vergil as going to help Kirito but he suddenly notice something. Kirito's healths suddenly regenerate

"What are youdoing? Kill him!" Rosalia demanded

"Around 400 in ten seconds. That's the total damage you seven can do to me" Kirito said "I'm level 78, I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat me."

"Is that even possible?" one of the members murmured

"It is. High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMO's that use a level system are unfair the way" Kirito explained before he help up a large blue crystal

'A teleport crystal?' Vergil eye's we're narrowed

"My client spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal. It's set to take you to the prison. You're all going there"

'No! You can't make that bitch live!' Vergil thought as he finally emerge from the tree

"Gomen' nasai, Kirito" Vergil said and everyone looked at him "But I'm taking bastard down"

"T-that's him!"One of the members yelled in fear as he pointed Vergil

"Vergil?! What are you doing here?!" Kirito asked in surprised

"What?! V-Vergil?! No, this can't be" the members started to tensed again "Katana user, white hair, black coat…..H-he's the Dark Slayer. Ones he attacks, you can't see it!" One of the members explained

"Kirito, about the Silver Flag, I don't know where you got those information but that didn't happened ten days ago. It was 2 months ago" Vergil told the truth, making Kirito surprised and confuse

"How do you know?" Kirito asked

"Before the Silver Flag was attacked, I was invited to that guild, but this bastard…" Vergil was now referring to Rosalia "Didn't give them any mercy. I've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san. Every day and night, I searched for you. You said before the leader has no money. You lied, you just took all his money"

"And know he has no money, right?" Rosalian asked with a mocking smile "And by the way.." Rosalia got Vergil's attention

"See this earring I got? This was form your friend"

Vergil winded his eyes as he remembered Litha was going to give him an earring

'_The second thing is that I got this earring. I was going to give it to you but, I think it's too girly'_

"She was begging for me to let her go.." Rosalia explained as Vergil closed his eyes, trying not to imagine how she killed Litha

"She me give all her money and her weapons…"

'Please, someone shut her up!' Vergil continued to close his eyes

"I accept all of them. But I still killed her. Do you know how she got killed? I chopped of her-"

"Shut-up!" Vergil opened his eyes with alight shockwave occur. His eyes was red, red as blood

"Give that back" Vergil demand but Rosalia just laugh

"Oh? If you want, why don't you get it?" Rosalia challenge Vergil before he started to walk to Rosalia

"Kill him!" Rosalia demanded but her men didn't move but just looked at Vergil with fear

"What are you waiting for?! He's just one man" That when her men charged at Vergil

"You should have stayed put" Vergil murmured as the blue guy was going to chopped him into half but Vergil doge it with ease then kicked the guy sending to the tree, knocking him out.

Another one was charging at him, this one was wearing glasses. The four eyed guy was about to sway his sword but Vergil easily put his hands on his neck and knock him out by chocking him down to the ground

"Who's next?" Vergil asked as the whole member just drop their weapons and run back towards the Flower Garden

"H-hey come back here!" Rosalia yelled at his men but they didn't listen to her. After that, she notice Vergil was staring at her with his red eyes

"Tch, I won't forget this" Rosalia swear as she run towards the Flower Garden. Kirito was expecting that Vergil will stop her but he just let them escape

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kirito was about to chase after them but he stopped when Rosalia's legs was cut off. He also noticed that Vergil sword was now unsheathed "You think you can escape that easy?" Rosalia looked In Vergil in horrid as she started to crawl

"You said before that there's no proof that killing here means they die, right?" Vergil asked as he used his summoned sword and hit through Rosalia's hand,so she was now trap "Let me be the one to give you proof"

"Hey Vergil, stop this already" Kirito demanded

"K-kirito-san! Look!" Silica yelled and pointed at the sky. Kirito looked at the sky and saw a thousand of summoned swords aiming at them

"If you're going to interrupt me, I'm going to kill you in the spot without hesitation" Vergil said as he continued to walked to Rosalia

"P-please let me go! I-I'll give you anything!" Rosalia begged

'What is this feeling?! Is this power?' Vergil thought before he slowly laughed

"Hehe….hehe….hehehaha….hahahaHAHAHA….HAHAHAHAHA" Vergil laughed like he never laugh before

"That's right bitch! Beg for me! Beg me for mercy!" Vergil demanded with a crooked smile

"That's enough Vergil! You have done enough! You don't have to kill her!" Kirito yelled

"Shut-up! You humans don't understand my pain! My rage!..."Vergil yelled back as he raised his sword, ready to slice anything in its way "MY HATRED!" Vergil yelled those words before he started swaying downward his sword

"No!" Kirito yelled as Silica closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands

Suddenly, Vergil gasped as he remembered something, making him stop

'_Will you stay green, until the game finished?'_

'How…how can I forget her promise' Vergil thought as tears come out from his eyes

'_Of course, why would I kill a human being'_

"Why?Why can't I kill you?" Vergil then dropped his Yamato and kneeled down and the summoned sword disappeared

"Vergil" Kirito walked to Vergil. When he was close to Vergil, he put his left hand on Vergil's right shoulder "Even though you lost something you love, you have to stay strong. Getting revenge won't get you anything"

After hearing those words, Vergil eyes starting to turn to its normal colors as he suddenly punched the ground "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!..."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

Kirito use the crystal use the crystal to teleport Rosalia and her 2 men

"Kirito-san, how about the other members?" Silica asked with worried

"Don't worry about, I'll take care of them" Kirito swear before he looked at Vergil, who is sitting on the edge of the bridge. Looking something at his hands

At his hand was the earring that Litha talked about, Rosalia give it to him before she teleported to prison

"Vergil" Kirito called Vergil as he looked over his shoulder "You're ok?"

Vergil just looked back at the earring before he nodded

"What are you suppose to do now?" Kiritos asked again and Vergil replied with a shrug

"Why won't you join the frontlines?"

"Frontlines?" Vergil asked with a low voice

"Yeah, with you around , we can finished this game in no time? Isn't that what you want?" Kirito suggested

Vergil looked at the earring for a couple of seconds then he put it in his coat the looked at Kirito

"I would love to"

* * *

**Whoa! This was long. Alright see you next time and remember, tell me any wrong grammar or spelling. Ja' ne :)**


	6. Power

"W-where….where the hell am I!?" Vergil asked himself as he looked in horrid. Blood and dead corpses were everywhere. It's like all people in Earth died in this place.

"Help…please help me!" A familiar voice was heard not far away. Vergil looked at the source.15 meters away to him, a familiar girl stands

"Litha?! Litha is that you?!" The girl who Vergil called looked at him. It's her. It really is Litha

"Vergill-nii , please help me!" Litha begged for help

"Don't worry. Just stay right there and-" Vergil was cut off when he felt someone grabbed his arm. Vergil looked at his hand and one of the corpses grabbed his arm

"You're too weak" The corpse spoke as it started to drown Vergil to the blood. Vergil was about to use his other hand to punch the corpse but another corpse was holding his other arm

"You don't have the strength to save them all" Another one pulled Vergil to the blood and then all corpses started to drown him.

Powerless. Weak. No strength. They all repeated those harsh words as they drowned him

"No! Get away from me! Litha! LITHA!"

* * *

April 11,2024 Floor 59: Danac

Vergil gasped as he woke up from his nightmare

"Ugh. Where am I?" Vergil asked himself as he started to look at his surroundings. The sun was rising, the wind, the grass was smooth. Vergil then started to remember the events before he was here

"Oh yeah. I just cleared another dungeon with the frontlines. Damn, I never thought being with the frontlines was tough" Vergil remembered as the wind blew at him lightly

"I never thought the weather here was nice though" Vergil said as he started to get up and remove to grass from his coat.

"Hey looked" Vergil heard someone. Vergil looked at the source and saw three players from the guild called Divine Dragon Alliance. Vergil also looked who are they referring to and Vergil saw Kirito sitting besides Asuna, who is sleeping

"Asleep already?"

"Some people don't work too hard"

"Who are they? Jeez…"

Those were the only words they said before they laugh together. Vergil just smiled a little as he started walk to Kirito.

"You two seemed getting along" Vergil surprised Kirito which makes him startled a little

"Both of you really change fast" Vergil said before he looked at the sleeping Asuna

"And looked at her. Before she was just a normal player. And now she's the Vice Commander of the most top guild. She even have a her own title"

"Yeah, I was the one who tell her that if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down" Kirito said as he remember what happened in the past

"Oh, I see…"

The wind blew again gently

"The weather is really nice, don't you think?" Vergil commented

"Yeah. By the way, Vergil…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Who is Litha, by the way?" The question make Vergil startled

"Well, she was…"

* * *

"And those was the last word a heard of her" After a couple of hours, Vergil finally finished explained as they both sat on top of the stone fence.

"I see, sorry thought. I really must's asked" Kirito apologize as he scratched his head

"No, it's ok. I really want to talk about her though" Vergil then get the earring I his coat and take look

'Litha' Vergil thought before they heard a cute sneeze. Vergil and Kirito looked over their shoulder to saw Asuna starting to wake up, not to mention she is also drooling

"Ohayo" Kirito greeted "Sleep well?"

Asuna didn't answer but she started to unsheathe her sword, making Kirito hide in the other side og the stone fence to defend himself while Vergil still sit on top of the fence.

"One meal…" Asuna started to murmur

'Meal?' Vergil asked himself in his thought

"One meal! I'll but you both one meal of any kind" Asuna said "Then we'll be even, okay?"

"Both? You mean…" Vergil trailed off

"Of course you're part of it, Vergil-san" Asuna said before she heard a laugh from Vergil, leaving Asuna and Kirito confused

"What so funny?" Asuna sked as she crossed her arms

"It's just that I never expected that you'll address me like that" Vergil said after he stopped laughing

"Then, what should I call you hen? Dark Slayer-san?" Asuna asked before Vergil started to laugh again

"Oh come on. It's not like we didn't meet each other before, right? Just call me Vergil"

"Okay then, Vergil. Let's get going"

* * *

Floor 57: Martin

Vergil, Kirito and Asuna quietly sat on their chair as they patiently waited at their order. Kirito and Vergil seated each other while Asuna seated at the opposite side.

"That's Asuna from the KoB" Vergil heard someone at his back

"That's the Lighting Flash…"

"Who's that guy in black black? And why are they with the Dark Slayer?"

"I heard that he was the scariest player hereon SAO"

'Scary?' Vergil thought himself with confuse. When did he became scary? Vergil suddenly remembered the event with Rosalia and his member

'Those guys who escape must have spread some rumors about me' Vergil then sigh 'Well, that's my reputation to the other players'

"Well, anyway…"Asuna started to talk "Thanks for today"

"Thank you?" Vergil asked with as his eyebrow narrowed

"For watching over me"

"Ah, no problem" Kirito said

"The towns are the safe areas, so no one can attack or player-kill you" Asuna explained before Vergil feel tense

'Wha…..what is this feeling?' Vergil thought as he started to feel more uneasy

'Kill'

'What?!' Vergil suddenly hear someone in his head

'Kill, Death, Blood, Suffer'

'No! Shut-up!'

"Hey! Vergil!" Vergil get out of his thought when Kirito called him

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale"

"Nah, I'm okay" Vergil said before they heard a scream.

"It's from outside!" Vergil said as he started running and Kirito and Asuna followed.

When Vergil passed through the corner of the wall, Vergil looked everywhere. Vergil then winded his eyes when he saw someone hang and got impaled by a spear.

"Vergil, what's going on?!" Kirito asked before he notice the hanged man

"You stay down here and catch him" Asune demand

"Got it!" kirito said as he started running "Hang on!"

But it was too late. The man disappear before the spear fell on the ground

'What is this feeling?! Why can't I move?!' Vergil thought before he heard the voice from before again

'Death, Blood, Kill,'

'Shut-up! Get the fuck out of my head!'

'Hehehe, You can't protect this world. You can't even save your precious ones' The voice said before it started to laugh mockingly

'Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!'

"SHUT-UP!" Vegil shouted before he lay on the ground, making everyone confused and shocked

"Hey! Vergil!" Vergil heard Kirito voice calling him as his eyes started to close.

'Why do I…feel so tired' Vergil thought before his eyes closed

* * *

"Ugh" Vergil groaned as he wake up. Vergil then looked at his surroundings and it was all white, even the ground.

"Another strange dream" Vergil said

"It's not a dream" a familiar voice was heard at his back. Vergil looked over his shoulder and saw his hollow version.

"Hey, it's you again. What do you want?"

"Oh? Is that how you greet people who just gone long time ag-"

"Just straight from the point" Vergil demanded as he started standing up

"I have something to say to you"

"Well before that I also have something to say" Vergil started to talk "The voice"

"The voice?"

"The voice on my head! What are they?"

"I have no idea" The hollow simply answered before Vergil sign

"Well,I have no proof you're the one did that to me. You're turn"

"Very well then" The Hollow 'ahem' "It's about the players"

"What about them?"

"Some of them are demons"

Vergil winded his eyes. He never thought there will be demons

"Demon? In a game?"

"I don't know why they are here, but I think they're a genuine type"

"I see, anything else?"

"Yes,one last thing"

"Then spit it out already. I don't have time"

"What do you really want?"

"What?!

* * *

Vergil instantly woke up in a strange room, he also noticed he was laying on a bed

'I'm back in SAO. What time is it?' Vergil then open up his menu to looked at the time

'6:34 PM, it's already night time' Vergil though before he closed the menu, get out of bed then heading to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Kirito and Asuna stalking to a girl

"Vergil! Are you okay? You just suddenly faint" Asuna asked in worry

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired, that's all" Vergil lied before he suddenly remembered the words that the hollow said to him

'_What do you really want?'_

"Excuse me, Asuna, Kirito, but I needed to go somewhere" Vergil said as he started running. Leaving Asuna and Kirito

'What do I really need?' Vergil thought to himself

'What I really need is…is…..'Vergil continued to thought before he realize what he really need

"I need more power!"


End file.
